1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to accessories for clothing apparel, such as caps, hats, jackets, shirts, pants, belts, and shoes. More specifically, the invention pertains to emblems having printed or graphic designs thereon relating to entertainment characters, movies, sports, schools, or associations, and which are adapted to be magnetically affixed to apparel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to stitch or adhesively affix patches and badges to casual attire such as caps, shirts, and jackets. Typically, the patches and badges incorporate and display printed information, logos, and other fanciful designs, pertaining to team sports, school affiliation, and the like. Because the patches are permanently attached to an article of clothing, it is necessary for the wearer to purchase a different cap for each patch, or like display element, to be worn. To eliminate the need for having different articles of clothing for each different patch, changeable patches or display elements have been developed in the prior art.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,274 describes a cap having a self-illuminating patch assembly. A reflector unit having a light diffusion screen and a light are mounted in the front of a cap. Indicia or a logo can be applied directly on the screen or, alternatively, on an interchangeable film which can be placed over the screen. Because both the screen and the film are readily changed, different indicia and graphics can be displayed using the single cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,043 teaches a cap having a rectangular patch of the loop portion of a hook-and-loop fastener, mounted on the brow portion of the cap. Various logos equipped with hook fastener portions can thereby be detachably affixed to the cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,640 discloses a cap having a pair of rear positioned straps for adjusting the size of the cap. A nameplate can be removably mounted on the straps by passing the straps through mounting bars on the nameplate. Alternatively, the nameplate can be affixed to the straps via a hook-and-loop fastener, or to a pin provided on one of the straps and receivable by an opening in the nameplate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,726 illustrates articles of clothing made from a stretchable material having a plurality of loop elements therein. One or more decorative elements equipped with hook portions can be removably secured to the clothing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,368 shows a cap with an erasable billboard, or writing surface, on its crown portion. The erasable billboard, a writing implement, and an eraser are all detachably affixed to the cap by means of hook and loop fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,985 shows a detachable plaque for a cap having a crown portion and a visor portion. The plaque has two hingeably connected segments, one segment being affixed to the crown while the other segment is affixed to the visor, by means of snaps or hook-and-loop fasteners. The segment which lies against the crown has a surface designed for the application of indicia thereto or, alternatively, is provided with a slot for insertion of a display card.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,282,278, 5,418,981, and 5,442,817, issued to Miner, all teach an emblem bearing cap. A cap attachment is fabricated from a relatively stiff material. The attachment is folded about a primary crease, defining an upper facing panel and a lower backing panel. The attachment is then folded over the lower, rear edge of the cap, and releasably secured thereto by hook-and-loop fasteners, snaps, double-sided adhesive tape, or similar means. The facing panel allows the display of emblems or other indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,559 discloses a cover comforter for the sizing straps of a baseball cap. The padded comforter consists of a pair of hingeably connected panels provided with hook-and-loop fasteners. The attachment is folded over the straps and the panels are secured together using the fasteners. An outwardly facing panel of the comforter carries a logo.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,733 shows a cap which includes one or more sections of hook material that may simultaneously accept a plurality of patches. The hat and patches may be provided in the form of a kit.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,734, the front vertical face of a cap includes a rectangular opening having a seam formed about its periphery. The opening is filled with a rectangular piece of material including fastening hooks. A number of cloth panels, each substantially the same size as the opening, bear a name, logo, or character on one display side, and pile material on the attachment side for placement over the piece having hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,761 shows a cap having a visor provided with an insert. A number of pictorial displays are placed over the insert. The insert is protected by a clear envelope which is slipped over the visor and secured thereto by a hook-and-loop fastener. The envelope may also carry pictorial display elements and may also be made from a fabric.
Lastly, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,479, the combination of a cap and a clear plastic case for holding articles such as licenses and photographs, is disclosed. The case can be permanently secured to the cap, or may be removably attached thereto by hook-and-loop fasteners.
The above-described prior art has a number of drawbacks. For example, the cap attachments in the form of frames, cases and plaques detract from the appearance of a cap, whether they contain an insert or not. The fixed configuration of the frame or holder also limits the range of emblem configurations it can accommodate. Lastly, the emblem or other indicia can only be located where the frames or cases are located on the cap.
Emblem or patch attachments, designed to be mounted on or over the rear positioned, size adjustment straps, cannot be employed universally to all caps. Moreover, such attachments can only display emblems rearwardly.
A cap such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,726, having on outer surface consisting entirely of hook or loop elements, has its own unique problems. If the user brushes against certain objects, the cap may become attached thereto. Moreover, the exposed surface portions will readily pick up lint and other substances which make the cap look dirty or shabby. Other cap designs, which use hook or loop elements in plural locations, have similar problems unless each of the elements is covered at all times.
Thus, there is room for improvement in attire to which patches, emblems, and the like may be detachably secured. The present invention solves many of the above-identified problems by employing a detachable means of emblem securement which is economical, flexible, and esthetically pleasing.